


Bunny Blue's Cafe (For the Supernatural)

by liquidlapis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexual, Awkwardness, Blood, Comedy, Demon, Devil, Edgy, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gay, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goblins, Gremlins, Half-Vampires, Heavy Angst, High School, Human, Humor, Humour, Jobs, LGBT, LGBTQA, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pansexual Character, Paranormal, Pining, Pixies, Psychological Torture, Romance, Royalty, Satan - Freeform, Slow Burn, Supernatural Creatures, Swearing, Teen Angst, Torture, Vampires, Waiters & Waitresses, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Work In Progress, ace - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angst in later chapters, demon king, hipster, supreme angels, werebunny, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidlapis/pseuds/liquidlapis
Summary: Working at a cafe as a waitress seems like a rather normal job. You go in, take people orders, serve them their food and repeat for the duration of your shift. Easy enough, right?Well for Hailey Burkes her new job as a waitress just got more than a little difficult. Bunny Blue's Cafe caters to the paranormal and supernatural beings of the world.  Demon Princes of Hell(and their assistants), Supreme Angels from the Galactic Order, edgy Vampires,  and hipster  werewolves are the norm here.Hailey is now being put to the test being the first (and only) human server at the cafe, all while trying to balance out her family, friends, and still maintain her B average in math.Life just got a whole lot harder.





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains Swearing

Chilly Autumn rain fell from the grey sheet that was the early evening sky. Puddles formed and water pooled in the cracks and crevices that decorated the cracked sidewalk. A strong wind blew through the air, whipping through Haileys hair, and removing the last few dead brown leaves that had been clinging to the tree branches. A dull orange glow shone down from the streetlamps, successfully illuminating the only person who was stupid enough to be out right now

All in all, Hailey had decided this was a cliche horror-type setting and she was about five seconds away from stabbing herself with a pen in her irritation.  
She was in some weird part of town she had never heard of before, was completely alone, and was about 98 percent certain she was lost because the stupid directions she had been given were so damn vague it wasn't even funny. Because in all seriousness, these directions were among one of the stupidest things she had ever seen.  
"Go to Walterdale Plaza"

So Hailey looked up Walterdale Plaza, only to find that it was 45 minutes away and there was literally one bus that went there. So she bought a bus ticket(2.75) and rode to Walterdale Plaza.

"Go to 59 Ave. and turn right"

So Hailey walked to 59 Ave, which took her about 15 minutes (thank you GPS)

"Walk straight until you reach 39 st., turn left and continue walking until you see the Cafe's sign."

So Hailey did that, she followed the limited and somewhat vague instructions to a T.  
....  
And she couldn't find this fucking cafe. All she got was a complicated array of abandoned alleyways full of empty and thrown aside trash cans.  
Hailey walked up the street and down the street again, she went back to the Plaza and retraced her steps, she re-read all the signs and double checked her directions. Nothing.  
By this point in time, Hailey was done and she was going home, job interview or no job interview. So she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her old black samsung phone, a hand me down from her mum. Going to press the on button she prepared to dial her Mum and inform her that she was going to be home sooner than anticipated. After about thirty seconds of pressing the button, each press getting increasingly more aggressive she realised the useless hunk of metal and plastic was stone cold dead.  
“Fuck” She hissed out. Now she couldn’t even check the time to see when the bus would be arriving. Could this day get any better? Apparently so, seeing as the universe had decided to take this as a challenge, because literally two minutes after she had this thought the heavens decided to unleash their fury onto the earth in the form of rain.

Hailey hadn't planned for it to be raining, the forecast had called for nothing but sunshine and clear skies. A bit chilly perhaps, but still, clear skies. So here she was standing in the coming dark with rain pouring down as she stood in a nice short sleeved silk blouse and a pair of jeans, neither of which were suited for the current weather. 

And that was how she had gotten into her current situation.

Lost, cold, and soaking wet Hailey decided to deal with things rationally and calmly, like any mature seventeen year old would. So she sat down on the sopping wet pavement turned her head to the sky and started cursing at it.

“Stupid god damned mother fucking weather! You couldn’t have stayed pleasantly warm could you? Nooo, you just had to come and rain on me! Well you know what?! Fuck you, fuck you and your useless stupid fucking weather system and precipitation!”

Now what Hailey couldn't see was the person standing on the sidewalk opposite to her. The grin on the others person face was wide and was quite comparable to one a cheshire cat might have. The womans pink hair was in loose pigtails on either side of her head and was now sticking down to the sides of her face. Mischievous brown eyes sat behind a pair of wire glasses perched neatly on the bridge of her nose. Freckles littered the young womans face and were visible from forever away. The rain made the girls black mascara and eyeliner ran down her face, creating streaks on her pale cheeks. To any random passerby her appearance could best be described as someone who belonged in an asylum. In all honesty though she just found this scenarios some what entertaining.  
“Well” she thought to herself “I probably should go see if the kid needs help, as entertaining as this is. Being a good individual and all that”. 

The sound of the woman’s footsteps as she walked over to Hailey wasn't even noticeable over the sound of the rain and Haileys hysteria.

 

“You alright there,Darling?”

Hailey looked up in the direction of the silvery voice.

“Uh” was her eloquent response, temporarily forgetting that she was in the middle of a fit. Where had this lady come from? Last time Hailey had checked she was the only person outside in the horrible weather. Her pale grey eyes widened suddenly, as she was snapped out of her thoughts. Cheeks flushing bright red she opened her mouth to speak ”You, ah, you didn’t happen to see me have that meltdown did you? Please say you didn’t.”

The amused grin she got in response was all the response she needed.

“Oh god” She groaned, her head flopping down to rest in her hands “This is so embarrassing. So fucking embarrassing. If anyone wants to shoot me right now I would be all for it. Like really, I would be.”

“I don’t think death is the answer for a pretty girl like you” the pink haired woman said with a laugh and a wink. Holding down her hand to Hailey she gave her a warm smile, one that was much different from the practically deranged one she had had on her face earlier.

Hailey hesitantly reached out and grabbed the woman's hand, marveling silently at how soft and smooth it was.

“So then Darling,where is it you’re trying to go?”

“Um, I’m trying to find “Bunny Blue’s Cafe” I’m applying for a job there as a waitress”.

The woman's eyes widened and the smile on her face grew larger.

“Well why didn’t you say so earlier? I’m going there myself. Let me guess, you were given very vague directions?.”

Giving a relieved sigh Hailey nodded, having calmed down from her earlier freak out. “Ya, the directions were kind of vague and when I followed them I came to a brick wall.”

“Well that’s not overly surprising. Im guessing it was probably your first time looking for a place concealed by a glamour? Ah, I remember the first time I tried to get through one. Quite An embarrassing event actually. Anyways, enough meandering let's get a move on. This weather is rather gross, if I do say so myself.”

Giving a small nod, Hailey went to go follow the woman. Sure, she knew this was probably a bad idea and this lady was probably a serial killer and was going to murder her and use her skin as a dress but she was desperate right now. But despite all this, there was still one question she had, something about what the woman had said earlier. Well two actually, but that was besides the point.

“Ah, Miss?” Asked Hailey “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”  
“Oh silly me” the lady said with a soft chuckle “Did I forget to tell you my name? Well, my name is Taylor. Taylor Novak. And what might your name be?”

“I’m Hailey. Also, I have one other question for you. What did you mean by a “Glam-”

“Hsuh. No more questions right now. It’s cold and wet, feel free to ask me more once were actually inside a warm building with a cup of coffee, darling.”

“O-okay” Said Hailey. And yet, despite the help she was receiving she felt herself give a small frown. She felt something...odd. It almost felt like she had adrenaline pumping.  
Something was going to come out of going to this coffee shop, Hailey decided, uncertain still if it was going to be something good. All she knew is that she had a feeling that her life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> It's your author liquidlapis here. I'm just letting you know updates will mostly be on Mondays unless I am writing chapters like crazy!  
> So here is chapter two!

After about 10 minutes, Hailey found that she and Taylor had arrived at the same fucking brick wall she had arrived at less than half an hour prior.

"Alright Hailey," said Taylor, her eyes staring intently at the wall. "Now watch this."

Tilting her head slightly to the side, her expression had morphed into one of curiosity and confusion. What was Taylor doing?

Hailey found that her question was answered rather quickly when Taylor began counting bricks before placing her hands on them

"What are you doing? Some kinda magic trick from Harry Potter?" She joked around with a laugh, mood a thousand times better than earlier.

"Where do you think Harry Potter got the idea from?" Was what Taylor responded with. Hailey's eyes widened slightly and one eyebrow raised itself in a questioning ark. She started to say something but was cut off by Taylor beginning to speak again

"Ah! Here we go" she exclaimed as she placed her hand on one last brick. "Now watch this Hailey and prepare to be amazed" Taylor announced giddly and pushed in the reddish brown brick.

That's when the ground seemed to start shaking, and a loud rumble was heard. Hailey gave a sharp gasp, eyes widening slightly in fear. What was happening? An earthquake? But Taylor didn't seem to be panicking in the least, no she actually seemed to be quite happy. And that's when Hailey noticed that the wall was moving. At first, she thought it was something she imagined, but then a blue light seemed to be coming from between the cracks, and then all at once, the brick slammed into the walls revealing what could only be described as an aesthetically pleasing business front.

The building in front of her had its front wall made completely of sky blue-tinted glass, allowing her to see that there was movement but was unable to make out distinct features of those inside. The sign that read "Bunny Blue's Cafe" was a vibrant cerulean blue that had an ethereal glow to it, bathing her and Taylor in its light.

"What the hell-" Was all Hailey could begin to say. "That was-"

Hailey was cut off and her wrist was grabbed "Awesome right! Trust me I thought the exact same thing when I first started working here!" Taylor started to drag Hailey towards the Cafe's entrance. "I know for a fact that someone as adorable as you will fit right in if you get hired. So what are you anyways?"

Hailey opened her mouth to talk but as soon as she did someone else's voice cut through, much to her irritation.

"Taylor, you worthless shapeshifter! Where were you?! You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago and you're the only one who can make my coffee properly!'

"Oh shut up you worthless hipster of a werewolf. My life doesn't revolve around making you coffee."

"Shapeshifter? Werewolf?" Hailey mumbled underneath her breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Anyways, I was busy helping bring this poor girl here because once again, Bunny gives horrible instructions. Hailey", said Taylor, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pointing her finger at a rather irritated looking man "Meet Trevor. Just a heads up he's a total hipster. Basically just a wannabe though, he's not cool enough to be legit."

Hailey turned and looked at where Taylor was pointing, making eye contact with the man.

....

She hated to say it but he did look like a hipster. He had a black beanie, a plaid black and red shirt with a white tank top, converse shoes, and those weird black glasses with the lenses popped out. She had always found those stupid.What was the appeal of wearing things that help correct vision? Either way, he did look how Taylor described him. Though she couldn't help but notice the unique colour of his eyes. They were a shade of crimson that seemed to glint under the blue lighting.

As she looked at Trevor, Trevor looked at her. As he took in her appearance, his eyes widened almost comically as he came to a realisation.

"Taylor," he said quickly, a sense of... what was that? Urgency? In his voice "Taylor, that person is a hu-"

"Oh hush up Trevor, I don't have time for this. This girl has a job interview she's probably late for because she couldn't find the building because of Bunny's terrible direction giving."

Hailey then proceeded to have her arm grabbed by Taylor and dragged across the shiny black tiled floor. She gave another quick glance over her shoulder at Trevor and noticed he was giving her what was practically a death glare. She gave a soft "Humph". 'What a jerk' she thought, before turning back around to face Taylor in order to make sure she didn't trip, fall, and break her nose.

She yelped as Taylor dragged her through a swinging door and down a hallway full of doors before stopping in front of one that was rather plain, a eggshell white colour that had "staffroom" painted on slightly faded blue paint.

"In we go, Hailey!" Taylor announced as she threw open the door with a flourish and had it hit the wall with a rather loud bang, making them both wince. Taylor gave a slightly embarrassed giggle and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ha, sorry about that. That was quite loud wasn't it?"

"It's fine." Hailey said quickly. "so -um, where's your boss?"

"Right!" said Taylor snapping her fingers. "Just let me call him real quick. If you would excuse me for a moment, beautiful."

Taylor opened the door (With a little less zeal this time), and left the room, leaving Hailey alone.

Her eyes wandered the room taking in her surroundings. It was actually really nice in here. First off, the couch she was on felt absolutely amazing. Like she was sitting on a patch cloud or a big bundle of dandelion fluff. The room itself continued on with the black and blue theme. The light fixtures were black spheres but the light itself was odd. She couldn't quite place the shade was. It seemed to be in between indigo and black. The floor was black and shiny like the rest of the, and the table in the centre of the room was blue glass. A wooden bookshelf with little blue flowers painted on the sides was placed on the wall farthest from the door, positively crammed with books of different shapes and sizes. 

That's when the door to the room opened to reveal Taylor and a tired looking man, who was actually quite pretty if Hailey was being honest with herself.

He was rather tall, a bit above average height Hailey decided. His hair was a soft misty blue colour and was literally just a mass of curly fluff. She didn't get much further in assessing his appearance because that's when she noticed them.

The bunny ears on top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So exams are this week, which means stress, and not as well written chapters!   
> Sorry guys

The man who was apparently her boss had bunny ears. They rested on top his head one, flopping over on itself, and were soft cream colour with velvety pink insides. Continuing to stare she came to the only conclusion there could be. 

Her boss was furry.

Like props to him for rocking who he was, but was that really the most professional thing to wear to an interview? Wait. Wait a minute and hold the phones.

Was this a furry cafe? It had said nothing about it being a furry cafe on that weird add she saw. Well, there was probably no better way to find out than to ask him, right?

“Are you a furry?” she asked, before slapping a hand over mouth as Taylor and the man with the bunny ears turned to her. “Ah- I mean congrats for rocking you and all that, but really, being a furry at a job interview? Unless this is a furry cafe? Is this a furry cafe?!”

The man continued to stare at her slowly narrowing his (positively stunning) blue eyes while his ears lowered themselves slightly.

“Oh My god they move?! That's so cool, I have never seen a furry with so much dedication!”

The man slowly exhaled before snapping his head around to Taylor. 

“Taylor Novak. You absolute-you complete- how did-, Taylor are you aware that the person you brought in for me to interview is a human? Not just a human, but a human who doesn’t have any special talents or any magical heritage?”

“Hey! I like to think i’m a talented person!”

The man and Taylor ignored her. 

“Well how was I supposed to know that BB?! She said she was looking for the Cafe so she could have a job interview! I assumed she was some sort of magical being! A witch or something.!”

“Well if you’s simply read her aura-”

“BB you know i’m horrible at reading auras!.”

“Then why did you bother bringing her here?”

“Because I told you! She said she was looking for the cafe because she had a job interview!”

The man stared at Taylor for a few more seconds, before giving a rather large sigh and running a white gloved hand through his hair.

“Hi. Hello. I’m still here and really confused” Haley said with a snap of finger guns at the two people standing and arguing with each other. But alas, they were ignoring her completely and utterly even though she was here for the job interview.

She gave an irritated huff before standing up with a flourish, dark brown ponytail bouncing, before she stalked over to the bunny man in irritation. 

“Hey you!” she exclaimed, raising her vioce. “I came here for a job interview!! Not to watch to full grown adults bickering about me for a reason i’m not even sure about! So if you could actually come and sit down and interview me that would be fan-freakin-tastic!”

Hailey was breathing heavily as she finished her mini tirade, pupils dilated and her heart hammering rapidly in her chest. 

Bunny man was now staring at her in shock.  
“Oh my god, I totally didn’t mean to lose my temper like that-” began Hailey “It’s just that today has been really bad for me and I was irritated and-and just I am so sorry-”

Her rapid apology was cut off by the man holding his hand up signaling for her to stop talking. Hailey shut up, gulping nervously.

The man gestured for her to sit back down on the couch, as he walked over to the table and proceeded to sit down with a single elegant movement, putting his left leg on top of his right and crossing his arms.

“So, you want to be waitress here?” He asked, voice filled with irritation and exhaustion.

“Yes, Mr. Furr-sir. Yes sir. An interview. Yes”

“And your human, correct Ms….?”

“Obviously. why wouldn't I be human?” Hailey answered with a ‘duh’ tone lacing her voice before continuing with, “And my name is Hailey. Ah, Hailey Burke.”

The man ran his hand through his hair giving a small groan. If only Helena hadn’t quit, then they wouldn’t be in this situation. Not mention that stupid witch didn’t even bother to leave any memory eraser spells in the off chance that something like this happened.

So Bunny was being thrown through a loop right now.

He was understaffed. He needed more people working. But the cafe was for the supernatural, and this girl was human. 100 percent human, and she didn’t appear to have any magic or magical heritage in her whatsoever. 

Looking up he saw that the human- Hailey, he silently reminded himself, was looking expectantly up at him. She was soaking wet and her eyes were faintly red, as if she had been crying. Lord help him, he wasn’t going to be able to say no to this interview was he?

“So Ms. Hailey, tell me why you decided to apply here for a job.”

“Uh, well, because I figured this would be a good opportunity for me to better communicate and work well with others. I also thought this would be a good way for me to improve my responsibility and what not.”

“Well, I suppose those are decent enough reasons to app-

“I’m also a dirt poor 17 year old who needs money.”

Bunny blinked.

“But a dirt poor 17 year old who has a good personality, is welcoming, has a strong work ethic, and I can make a decent cup of coffee”

Shaking his head and despite the situation at hand,Bunny gave an amused chuckle at the young human. Taking in a breath and exhaling , he got ready to regret the decision he was about to make. 

“Alright Ms. Hailey. Normally, I would not hire someone after such a short interview, but you’re a… special case so to speak. You see, you're a human and this cafe caters to those who aren’t.”

She stood up suddenly and pointed at him dramatically. “I was right! This is a furry cafe!!”

“What-? No, no it’s not a “Furry Cafe”, it is a cafe that caters to the supernatural.”

Hailey raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner, and gave a snicker. How stupid was this guy? The supernatural? Was he referring to the T.V show? 

“Now normally, we would simply cast a memory eraser spell. But our resident witch quit, so we have no way of doing that. So to avoid problems, for the time being you can work here. 

“Wait, really? Sweet! I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

The man cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

“Although before you begin , there are some rather import details I will have to go over with you.”

Hailey blinked at him. “So details about the “supernatural” people you cater to?” 

Bunny gave a small nod, hair bouncing as he did so.

“Yes. The cafe caters to many different species and their nee-”

“You could just refer to the furries as human you know. Like, their not actually animals.”

Now Bunny would be lying if he said he hasn’t accidentally revealed the supernatural and existence of mythical creatures to Humans before. Of course those kinds of accidents are few and far between, and their memories are usually erased quickly after but they would still have their own ideas as to what happened. They would shrug it off as they were seeing things and were tired, or that they had had to much to drink. But never in his life had he met a human who had thought they were furries. 

It was going to be hell trying to explain this to them. If only Taylor hadn’t brought them here, and they weren’t so understaffed.

“So could you maybe tell me what i’m supposed to call you? I can’t call Mr. Furry man.”

Jesus christ.

This was going to be a nightmare.


	4. AN

Hey there m8's. Sorry I haven't had a chapter these past few weeks. I've been really busy lately, but I swear i'll have a chapter up by the end of this week.


End file.
